starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Toffee (episodio)/Galería
Storyboards SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_01.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_02.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_03.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_04.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_05.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_06.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_07.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_08.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_09.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_10.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_11.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_12.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_13.png SVTFOE_Toffee_Storyboard_14.png Animatics Archivo:SVTFOE Toffee Animatic 01.gif Archivo:SVTFOE Toffee Animatic 02.gif Antecedentes del arte SVTFOE Toffee Misc 04.jpg SVTFOE Toffee Misc 02.jpg SVTFOE Toffee Misc 03.jpg Imágenes S3E7 Portrait of Ludo falling from the heavens.png S3E7 Portrait of Ludo defeating King Butterfly.png S3E7 Portrait of Ludo providing corn for Mewmans.png S3E7 Mewni's Youth Choir singing for Ludo.png S3E7 King Ludo pleased by his procession.png S3E7 King Ludo 'let's hear it for Ms. Bucket'.png S3E7 King Ludo looking down at his subjects.png S3E7 Mewmans cheer unenthusiastically for Ludo.png S3E7 Rats pointing spears at Mewmans.png S3E7 Mewmans cheering loudly for King Ludo.png S3E7 King Ludo pleased by Mewmans'.png S3E7 King Ludo's wand hand starts to glow.png S3E7 King Ludo 'they were a touch off-key'.png S3E7 King Ludo points his wand at Youth Choir.png S3E7 King Ludo casting Levitato on Youth Choir.png S3E7 Ms. Bucket and Youth Choir rise into the air.png S3E7 King Ludo looking up at the Youth Choir.png S3E7 King Ludo pointing at his rat band.png S3E7 King Ludo's rats playing instruments.png S3E7 King Ludo entering the elevator.png S3E7 Manfred turning the elevator crank.png S3E7 Ludo 'remind me to Levitato Manfred'.png S3E7 King Ludo listening to elevator music.png S3E7 Giant rat picks up Ludo's rat guards.png S3E7 Giant rat about to grab King Ludo.png S3E7 King Ludo looks up at the giant rat.png S3E7 Person in a ugly rat costume.png S3E7 King Ludo shocked by the giant rat.png S3E7 King Ludo calling for help.png S3E7 Giant rat rips emergency phone out of wall.png S3E7 King Ludo gets tossed out of the elevator.png S3E7 Giant rat steps out of the elevator.png S3E7 Star Butterfly removes her costume head.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'where's my dad'.png S3E7 King Ludo looking back at Star Butterfly.png S3E7 King Ludo surprised to see Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Star Butterfly charging in a rat costume.png S3E7 King Ludo 'are you out of your mind'.png S3E7 King Ludo blasts Star Butterfly with magic.png S3E7 Head is blown off of Star's costume.png S3E7 Star Butterfly lunges at King Ludo.png S3E7 Star Butterfly pins Ludo to the floor.png S3E7 King Ludo kicks at Star Butterfly's face.png S3E7 King Ludo vs. Star Butterfly.png S3E7 King Ludo 'but it's not a good time'.png S3E7 Star 'you're talking to your hand, dude'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'I have to take this'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'this is not a good time'.png S3E7 Giant spider lunges at Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Spider tackles Star Butterfly to the ground.png S3E7 Giant spider traps Star Butterfly in web.png S3E7 Star Butterfly trapped in spider web.png S3E7 Ludo 'my hand says I can't destroy you'.png S3E7 Ludo 'I have to put you in the dungeon'.png S3E7 Star threatening 'where is my dad'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'didn't you hear the song'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'I Levitato'd him'.png S3E7 King Ludo pointing at his crown.png S3E7 Star doesn't know what Levitato is.png S3E7 Ludo explains Levitato to Star Butterfly.png S3E7 King Ludo accentuating Levitato.png S3E7 King Ludo 'you don't even know Levitato'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'you don't know, do you'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'you're being controlled'.png.png S3E7 King Ludo 'I am being controlled'.png S3E7 Ludo 'controlled by my lust for power!'.png.png S3E7 Star 'you're being controlled by Toffee'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'no, Toffee's dead!'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'I did this'.png S3E7 King Ludo tells eagle to take Star away.png S3E7 Bald eagle grabs Star with her talons.png S3E7 Bald eagle carries Star to the dungeons.png S3E7 King Ludo thinking about Star's words.png S3E7 Ludo looks at his hand contemplatively.png S3E7 Close-up on King Ludo's wand hand.png.png S3E7 Star Butterfly is locked up in the dungeon.png S3E7 Rat guard stands watch outside Star's cell.png S3E7 Giant mouse appears next to rat guard.png S3E7 Star Butterfly struggles to get free.png S3E7 Star Butterfly hears a commotion outside.png S3E7 Giant mouse appears outside Star's cell door.png S3E7 Giant mouse enters Star Butterfly's cell.png S3E7 Person in a giant mouse costume.png S3E7 Marco Diaz removes his costume head.png S3E7 Star Butterfly happy to see Marco Diaz.png S3E7 Marco Diaz happy to see Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Marco about to karate-chop Star's shackles.png S3E7 Marco Diaz karate-chops Star's shackles.png S3E7 Marco Diaz with a hand in pain.png S3E7 Marco Diaz taking out the dungeon key.png S3E7 Marco Diaz unlocks Star's shackles.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'I can't believe you're here'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly hugging Marco.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'your horns are poking me'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'take them off'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz removes Star's headband.png S3E7 Marco Diaz hugging Star back.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'just made a weird noise'.png S3E7 Marco reveals box of Sugar Seeds cereal.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'me and your dad ate 'em all'.png S3E7 Star 'you guys got to eat cereal together'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz telling Star about her father.png S3E7 Star 'Ludo tev-a-tay-tato-ta-potato'd him'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'it can't be dangerous'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'I think it's kinda bad, Star'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'he's been through worse'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'we have bigger problems'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz giving a mourning dove cry.png S3E7 Marco Diaz looks at the dungeon vents.png S3E7 Marco Diaz makes a dove sound again.png S3E7 Dungeon air vent.png S3E7 Marco Diaz getting annoyed.png S3E7 Foolduke and Mime Girl appear.png S3E7 Ruberiot, Foolduke, and Mime Girl appear.png S3E7 Marco Diaz and the Resistance.png S3E7 Marco's map of Butterfly Castle.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'destroy his credibility'.png S3E7 Marco planning out the Resistance's plan.png S3E7 Marco 'they're always with him or nearby'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz pointing at the throne room.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'that's when Foolduke hits him'.png S3E7 Foolduke takes out a rubber chicken.png S3E7 Foolduke takes out a whoopee cushion.png S3E7 Ruberiot 'I have a ripping parody song'.png S3E7 Star 'he is great at ruining people's lives'.png S3E7 Star 'you guys are just kinda playing pranks'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'still working on that payoff part'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'totally super-admirable'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz looking at his beret.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'Toffee is controlling him'.png S3E7 Ludo enters Star Butterfly's dungeon cell.png S3E7 Ludo drops tea set on the dungeon floor.png S3E7 King Ludo summoning his guards.png S3E7 Ludo's rat guards enter the dungeon.png S3E7 Marco and the Resistance chained up.png S3E7 Ruberiot 'you'll never silence the resistance!'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'you're coming with me!'.png S3E7 Ludo using Levitato on Star Butterfly.png S3E7 King Ludo carries Star Butterfly away.png S3E7 Ludo carries Star onto castle balcony.png S3E7 Ludo drops Star Butterfly on the balcony.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'what are you gonna do now'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly mocking King Ludo.png S3E7 King Ludo asking for Star Butterfly's help.png S3E7 Ludo 'you said something earlier about'.png S3E7 Ludo holds his wand hand behind his back.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'so now you want my help'.png S3E7 Ludo 'I've been talking to my own hand!'.png S3E7 King Ludo having a nervous breakdown.png S3E7 Star Butterfly actually worried about Ludo.png S3E7 King Ludo 'I can't focus on my new job'.png S3E7 King Ludo talking to his wand hand again.png S3E7 King Ludo 'of course I'm beloved!'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly shouting at Ludo.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'I came here without a wand'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'you were surrendering'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'it's corrupted!'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'he's in the wands'.png S3E7 Ludo shocked to learn the truth about Toffee.png S3E7 King Ludo punching his wand hand.png S3E7 Ludo running around and flailing his arm.png S3E7 Star 'I don't know how he got in there'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'the last time I saw him'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly making a realization.png S3E7 King Ludo flailing his wand arm.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'I know how to get Toffee out'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'then I can go back to being'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly hesitant 'uh, yeah'.png S3E7 Ludo holds his hand out to Star.png S3E7 Star Butterfly using the Whispering Spell.png S3E7 Magic draining from Ludo's wand hand.png S3E7 Ludo watches magic drain from his hand.png S3E7 Marco and the Resistance chant loudly.png S3E7 Rat guards reenter Marco's dungeon cell.png S3E7 Marco 'you can't silence the resistance!'.png S3E7 One rat guard talking to another.png S3E7 Beret-wearing rat points spear at Marco.png S3E7 Marco Diaz tells the Resistance to be quiet.png S3E7 Ruberiot 'but the resistance lives on!'.png S3E7 Marco Diaz looking very concerned.png S3E7 Marco Diaz threatened with a spear.png S3E7 Marco Diaz happy to see Buff Frog.png S3E7 Buff Frog rescuing Marco Diaz.png S3E7 Rat guards get tossed into a wall.png S3E7 Dungeon wall breaking apart.png S3E7 Buff Frog standing in front of Marco.png S3E7 Buff Frog steps aside to reveal Queen Moon.png S3E7 Queen Moon shocked to see Marco Diaz.png S3E7 Queen Moon cutting Marco Diaz's shackles.png S3E7 Queen Moon asking Marco where Star is.png S3E7 Marco 'before he does something awful'.png S3E7 Buff Frog pointing at Resistance members.png S3E7 Marco Diaz 'live on without me'.png S3E7 Resistance members surprised and sad.png S3E7 Buff Frog picks up Marco and Queen Moo.png S3E7 Buff Frog leaping to the castle balconies.png S3E7 Buff Frog lands on balcony near Star and Ludo.png S3E7 Buff Frog struggles to carry Marco and Moon.png S3E7 Moon and Marco look over at Star and Ludo.png S3E7 Star Butterfly waves to Marco and Moon.png S3E7 Unicorn ghost appears out of Ludo's wand.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'I'm sorry, you guys'.png S3E7 Unicorn ghost neighs before flying away.png S3E7 Queen Butterfly getting teary-eyed.png S3E7 Queen Moon 'you run away from there!'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'it's too late, Mom'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'everything's back to normal'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'it's not over yet'.png S3E7 King Ludo 'what do you mean it's not'.png S3E7 Ludo's wand hand starts glowing unstably.png S3E7 Moon and Marco look at magical feedback.png S3E7 Ludo's wand hand starting to crack.png S3E7 Ludo looks at the exploding wand.png S3E7 Star Butterfly looks at the exploding wand.png S3E7 Moon and Marco look at blinding light.png S3E7 Magical explosion.png S3E7 Moon and Marco look at destroyed castle tower.png S3E7 Marco Diaz and Queen Moon in complete shock.png S3E7 One of Butterfly Castle's towers in ruins.png S3E7 Buff Frog picks up Moon and Marco again.png S3E7 Buff Frog, Marco, and Moon hop to destroyed tower.png S3E7 Marco, Moon, and Buff Frog run toward destroyed tower.png S3E7 Moon stops Marco and Buff Frog in front of crater.png S3E7 Moon, Marco, and Buff Frog in front of a castle crater.png S3E7 Moon, Marco, and Buff Frog slide to crater center.png S3E7 Queen Moon digging through the rubble.png S3E7 Queen Moon shaking Ludo's unconscious body.png S3E7 Ludo opens his eyes to reveal pink pupils.png S3E7 Star Butterfly appear in a pool of black ooze+.png S3E7 Star Butterfly in a pool of black ooze.png S3E7 Moon, Marco, and Buff Frog in communication window.png S3E7 Star Butterfly waving to her mother.png S3E7 Ludo-Star 'I'm in here!'.png S3E7 Moon, Marco, and Buff Frog surprised by Ludo's voice.png S3E7 Ludo-Star 'yes, it's me!'.png S3E7 Queen Butterfly hugging Ludo-Star.png S3E7 Queen Butterfly kissing Ludo-Star.png S3E7 Ludo-Star embarrassed by Queen Moon's kisses.png S3E7 Marco Diaz and Buff Frog very creeped out.png S3E7 Queen Butterfly asks Star where she is.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'I'm totally fine'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly floating in an ooze-filled abyss.png Moon habla con Star.png S3E7 Communication window starts getting fuzzy.png S3E7 Star Butterfly unable to hear her mother.png S3E7 Ludo-Star closing his pink eyes.png S3E7 Queen Moon unable to hear her daughter.png S3E7 Star Butterfly calls out to her mother again.png S3E7 Star Butterfly covered in black ooze.png S3E7 Giant mass of ooze rises behind Star.png S3E7 Giant eyeball looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Star Butterfly frightened by giant eyeball.png S3E7_Star_Butterfly_tries_to_swim_away.png S3E7 Giant claw rises in front of Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee's giant left arm sticks out of ooze.png S3E7 Star Butterfly swimming the other way.png S3E7 Another giant claw rises in front of Star.png S3E7 Toffee's giant right arm sticks out of ooze.png S3E7 Toffee's giant fangs appear behind Star.png S3E7 Star Butterfly looking up at giant Toffee.png S3E7 Giant Toffee appears before Star in the sludge.png S3E7 Star Butterfly shocked to see Toffee.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'I knew it was you all along!'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'is all this goop you'.png S3E7 Giant Toffee looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Star Butterfly very grossed out.png S3E7 Giant Toffee swimming around Star.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'this stuff is the magic'.png S3E7 Star holding gold piece of liquid magic.png.png S3E7 Giant Toffee in front of Star Butterfly.png S3E7 Toffee touching magic in Star's hand.png S3E7 Toffee corrupting magic in Star's hand.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'oh, boy, that's not good'.png S3E7 Star Butterfly 'Mom, we've got a problem!.png S3E7 Star Butterfly listening to Toffee.png S3E7 Toffee opens communication window.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee opening his green eyes.png S3E7 Queen Moon surprised by Toffee's voice.png S3E7 Ludo-Toffee levitating into the air.png S3E7 Queen Moon 'give us back Star.png Concepto del arte SVTFOE Toffee Misc 01.png Póster Toffee Poster.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios